Birds
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Her friendship had begun with him teaching her about Earth, most specifically birds. Now she would return the favor. AssyelumXSlaine (Post 2nd Cour) Sequel to 'Learning to Forgive'.


**This fanfiction is for all of those who liked "Learning to Forgive" and I must apologize that the third part of the 'Learning to…' series will be AsseylumXKlancain, not AsseylumXSlaine. So with that, please enjoy!**

* * *

Birds

Her friendship had begun with him teaching her about Earth, most specifically birds. Now she would return the favor.

It had been a few days since she had last met with Slaine, pondering on what bird he would choose this time. So far they had gone over doves, swans, and ducks. She knew that the first two represented love, and she felt her face heat up a little. She shook her head to try and clear, before she opened the door that lead to where Slaine was waiting for her.

 _Nothing can happen between us…_

She smiled and Slaine smiled back at her and she felt her heart lift even just a fraction. The last few days, he had seemed skeptical that this had all been a cruel trick. She made her way over to the chair that was sitting across from Slaine, noting that their meetings always seemed to be this way.

 _Maybe I could see if we could move to a different room next time, at least to give Slaine a bit of change in the scenery…_

She noticed that he already had the page open to another bird and she couldn't help laughing a bit at his enthusiasm. It almost seemed like old times…

She gazed over at the picture, trying to see it better before he moved his chair to sit beside her, setting the book in between the two. It quickly came into focus as a black and white bird amidst a background of ice.

"It's called a penguin." She stared over at him curiously, knowing that he had been studying up on each bird he chose to show her when they met together.

"There are different species of penguins but this one," He tapped the picture that was on the page before continuing, "Is called an Emperor Penguin."

She nodded for him to continue, her old excitement coming back. It was days like this that she missed the most. When they had both been excited to learn about Earth, despite it being Slaine's home world, and had spent countless hours together taking in information about the planet that Asseylum was enchanted with.

"They only breed during the coldest time of the Artic, when most birds would have bred by now. They only take one mate a year and stay faithful to the one that they choose. Although the curious thing is that they only lay one egg." He flipped to the picture of the duck again, and she leaned a bit closer to take in the details, despite seeing the picture already.

"Unlike the ducks who lay multiple eggs." He flipped back to the picture of the penguin. He outlined the wings on the creature.

"Those are actually not wings, but flippers, designed to help them cut through the freezing water. They cannot fly." He let out a bitter laugh and she started to get concerned. "In a way, they are stranded here like I am…"

"You won't stay here forever, not if I have any say in it." She put a hand to her mouth, unable to stop the words that came out of her mouth.

She knew that despite all that he had done, if he could become the Slaine that she knew, then she might be able to convince the government to at least let him have a life of his own. Slaine just smiled at this, before looking out the small window where light filtered in.

"You're still the same Asseylum that I remember despite all that has happened."

She nodded before grabbing the bird book, trying to distract him from any dark thoughts that he might have. He seemed surprised at this, before she smiled and handed it back.

"Let's do another one. I don't have anything else I have to do today." She knew that this was partially a lie since she had a dinner with Klancain and some important leaders of Earth tonight but figured that she could ready quickly enough.

"B-but I've haven't studied up on any others…" She grabbed his hand before flipping to the index.

"We can both learn then. It'll be fun!" They both smiled at this before her gaze raked down the page and she pointed towards a name and the page number.

"What about learning about the peacock?"

* * *

 **So I hope all you AsseylumXSlaine fans enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought in a review. Until next time!  
-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
